


Anything your heart desires [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Disneyland Paris, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Shooting Stars, Tiaras, Wishes, mickey mouse ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Harry makes a wish upon a star—well, two wishes, really.Draco only hears the first one but he makes them both come true.





	Anything your heart desires [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> Based on the awesome song prompt: 'When you wish upon a star' - Pinocchio, and inspired in a large part by a series of delightful [Tumblr blog posts](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/post/184903155656/i-am-at-disneyland-paris-and-omg-its-so-magic-and) by drarryruinedme7 (aka [MarchNoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchNoGirl/)) about Drarry visiting Disneyland Paris. Ale, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to Erin-riwen, Lettersbyelise, LLAP-115 and Sassy-cissa for your constant encouragement and squee. To Buildyourwalls for keeping me going with much needed cat photos. And to the Wireless Mods for being all that and a bag of potato chips.

Harry had always dreamed of going to Disneyland—even in the face of Dudley's teasing—but his childhood didn’t include things as magical as holidays abroad. Or holidays of any sort, really. 

That's why, years later, under a starry sky, Harry told a friend about his childhood wish. _Yeah, my friend_ , he thought as he lay there on the damp grass, remembering fondly how ‘Malfoy’ had gradually become ‘Draco’. 

Harry didn’t say how he really wished they could be more than just friends. 

Harry didn’t spot how closely his friend was listening or the gleam of interest in his eye. 

And Harry didn’t notice the shimmering star that shot across the sky. 

Two days later Draco arranged a portkey to Paris...


End file.
